


sugarcane

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, Mpreg, Romance, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: “Mommy,” Jaehyun mumbles against Jungwoo’s lips and Jaehyun can feel the way the younger one’s lips twitch in the corners. “I missed you so much.”Jungwoo pulls away, his hand sliding up the back of Jaehyun’s neck, tips of his fingers threading through his hair. “I missed you too, Jaehyun.” Jungwoo’s nose scrunches up in a smile, his nails slightly scratching along Jaehyun’s scalp. “Do you want to tell me about your week?”Jaehyun shakes his head quickly, letting out a breathy laugh. “Not yet. I will but,” Jaehyun pauses, his tongue darting out to lick at his bottom lip slowly. “I want to help you first.”Jungwoo lets out a small coo, his hand sliding out of Jaehyun’s hair to cup his cheek. “You must be thirsty, hm? I don’t think you’ve gone this long without any milk in a while.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	sugarcane

**Author's Note:**

> { hi friends! its me, back again with another pregnant jungwoo 🥰 }  
> { there's no spicy times (shocking i know) but i wanted this to be a bit softer hehe }

It’s been a long week, a really long week, for Jaehyun. He’s been far too busy at work, going in early only to stay much later than he should. He’s been stuck eating the shitty hours old morning breakfast for lunch that he let sit on his desk because he was too busy to eat it. Dinner is practically nonexistent, simply him normally splitting whatever Yuta has gotten from the various different restaurants on the bottom floor of their building. It’s all work, work, _work_ , no time for practically anything. The thing is, Jaehyun isn’t usually this busy, of course there’s always little pockets of busier days but it’s never for this long. It’s only to be expected though since their business was recently featured not only in a handful of newspapers but the news as well, creating a lot of buzz around the company and the CEO naturally has decided to embrace the attention, leaving everyone running around trying to accommodate it all. 

Thankfully though, this week is finally at an end and next week Jaehyun has the week off, a small pre planned vacation. He’s not truly going on vacation but rather a staycation, choosing to cozy up at home instead of wandering off somewhere only to be sad when it’s time to go back. The absolute best thing about his week off, and today especially, is that his boyfriend is coming home from a business trip, one that has made Jaehyun incredibly sad and lonely. 

Jaehyun might still be in that honeymoon phase with his boyfriend of four years, still getting so excited to see Jungwoo everyday, eager to hear his voice and kiss him, getting butterflies and mildly concerning heart flutters as well. But there’s many things about Jungwoo that just bring Jaehyun so much comfort. Part of it is definitely his sweet voice, a soft honey-like tone that makes Jaehyun feel warm inside and loved. Jungwoo has a way of talking to him that just has him practically melting, willing and wanting to do anything that his boyfriend asks. The way Jungwoo makes him laugh with his silly jokes, practically making Jaehyun forget the six hours he spent making copies only to realize that the original document has a grammar mistake. The way that Jungwoo is always willing to pamper Jaehyun no matter the kind of day that Jungwoo himself has had at work, hushing Jaehyun the moment he starts to protest. Jungwoo simply cares about Jaehyun in a way that makes him excited to see him, makes him feel loved every second of the day, and nothing is better than that. 

Even right now as Jaehyun stands in the elevator of their apartment building, there’s butterflies moving around in his stomach. Jaehyun can see his reflection in the metal of the doors, his cheeks a slight pink and ears even pinker because he knows what he’s going to walk into. Not only has Jungwoo come home today from his three day business trip but he sent a lovely text message (which included an even lovelier picture) that showed Jaehyun exactly what he was going to come home to. 

One picture was to start, Jaehyun getting it as soon as he stepped on the subway, quickly having to hide his phone at the sight of his boyfriend without his shirt on, his chest completely out and the clear signs that he had just pumped. The second one came a few hours later and to anyone else, they would think it’s a normal selfie, Jungwoo’s smiling face as he’s relaxing on the train. Jaehyun knows Jungwoo well enough to know that it’s not as innocent as it seems and Jaehyun picks up on it right away, the way Jungwoo’s chest has swollen up and Jaehyun can see the way his tits have poofed out over his bra slightly, being seen through his shirt that has become stretched around his chest. The third and final picture was one that Jaehyun received moments before he got in the elevator of their apartment, right after Jaehyun had sent a text saying he was almost home. 

And that picture is exactly what Jaehyun walks in their apartment to. 

Jungwoo is on the couch, his flowy white button up shirt halfway unbuttoned and hanging off one shoulder. His chest is full, so, so, _so_ full, possibly the fullest that Jaehyun has ever seen. Even from the doorway as Jaehyun kicks his shoes off, he can see the way Jungwoo’s shirt is holding on for dear life around his chest, the fabric being so stretched that there’s open space between buttons, exposing Jungwoo’s lavender lace bra. The sight has Jaehyun’s cheeks and ears turning several shades darker, bypassing the gentle pink and now becoming a full red. 

Jaehyun sighs out happily, feeling the stress already beginning to leave him. His feet barely pick up off the floor, socks sliding along the hardwood of their apartment as he walks over to his boyfriend. “Hi, mommy,” Jaehyun says with a smile, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. 

Jungwoo looks up at him, his own face slightly flushed as he flashes Jaehyun a bright smile. “Hi, darling,” Jungwoo responds sweetly. 

Neither of them need to say anything, both nearly immediately falling into each other’s embrace. Jaehyun slides onto the couch, his hands cupping Jungwoo’s cheeks, tilting his head to capture his lips in a kiss. The feeling is absolutely _incredible_. Jaehyun knows he’s probably being dramatic, acting as though three days away from his boyfriend is more like three years. It’s just such a good feeling to be kissing Jungwoo after not only a hard week but half of the week without Jungwoo to come home to. 

“Mommy,” Jaehyun mumbles against Jungwoo’s lips and Jaehyun can feel the way the younger one’s lips twitch in the corners. “I missed you so much.” 

Jungwoo pulls away, his hand sliding up the back of Jaehyun’s neck, tips of his fingers threading through his hair. “I missed you too, Jaehyun.” Jungwoo’s nose scrunches up in a smile, his nails slightly scratching along Jaehyun’s scalp. “Do you want to tell me about your week?” 

Jaehyun shakes his head quickly, letting out a breathy laugh. “Not yet. I will but,” Jaehyun pauses, his tongue darting out to lick at his bottom lip slowly. “I want to help you first.” 

Jungwoo lets out a small coo, his hand sliding out of Jaehyun’s hair to cup his cheek. “You must be thirsty, hm? I don’t think you’ve gone this long without any milk in a while.” 

“Not since you started producing,” Jaehyun says softly, his head tilting into Jungwoo’s palm. 

Jaehyun lets his eyes travel down from Jungwoo’s, his face beginning to heat at the sight of his boyfriend. Jungwoo is always stunning, always able to take Jaehyun’s breath away even when he’s not even trying, and right now is no different. Jungwoo’s chest is still bursting out of his white button up that’s barely doing anything for him, cleavage tugging his shirt and making his buttons work. Jaehyun presses his lips together, swallowing a whimper as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend. Jungwoo notices him staring, letting out a little giggle. His hand begins on his stomach, the large swell doing its own job of straining Jungwoo’s poor shirt. The hand travels up, up, up, over his swollen tummy to his tits, his hand cupping at one side, squeezing hard enough for Jaehyun to see milk begin to wet his bra. The sight makes Jaehyun’s lips part, finally letting out a moan. 

It makes Jungwoo giggle even more, his body shifting on the couch, the hand that was on his chest moving to cup at Jaehyun’s cheek. “Come on, Jae,” Jungwoo coos, his fingers sliding down under Jaehyun’s jaw. “Can you help mommy out?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Jaehyun breathes out with a happy sigh. 

Jungwoo is the one to unbutton his shirt, tits popping out and Jaehyun twists on the couch in anticipation. It takes him a second to get situated, trying to find the best position for them since they’re on the couch and not in the bed like usual. Jaehyun waits patiently, his hand lingering on Jungwoo’s thigh as his boyfriend wiggles and shifts on the couch. Once he gets settled, Jungwoo looks at him, his fluffy bangs sitting prettily on his forehead. Jungwoo’s hands reach up, fingers sliding under his chest until Jaehyun sees Jungwoo’s bra unhook, the younger one letting out a pleasant sigh. 

“Mommy,” Jaehyun gasps out, “They’re so big.” 

“Mm,” Jungwoo smiles, pushing his bra off his chest the best he can with his shirt still on. “I did it for you,” he says softly, “I know you’ve had a hard week and I’ve already wasted so much milk while I was away.” Jungwoo pouts, puffy, shiny, lips pushing out, his hand sliding up his stomach. “Come here.” 

Jaehyun doesn’t need to be told twice. He slides down, laying down the best he can, legs bent and feet tucking under the armrest of the couch. Thankfully, they’ve done this enough to know the best way for Jaehyun to feed and even if it’s slightly awkward, they quickly get into their usual position. Jungwoo has his arm tucked around Jaehyun’s head and shoulder, letting Jaehyun rest his head on Jungwoo’s arm. His other hand is resting on his side, fingers tugging Jaehyun’s button up out of his pants, pushing the shirt up enough to expose his skin for Jungwoo to run his fingers up and down. 

Jaehyun does his best to rest on Jungwoo lightly, his arm resting against the couch, holding himself up slightly, not wanting to lay on Jungwoo’s stomach too much. There’s a moment of concern, Jaehyun quietly asking Jungwoo if he’s comfortable and the other lets out a hum, head nodding as his fingers come up to brush Jaehyun’s bangs to the side. Jungwoo’s hand pushes his bra to the side more, tucking his shirt between his arm and lifting Jaehyun up just slightly. 

The moment that Jaehyun wraps his lips around Jungwoo’s nipple is the moment he begins to feel his stress begin to melt away. There’s a rush of milk that surprises Jaehyun, not ready for so much at once due to Jungwoo being so full. He can hear and feel his boyfriend let out a sigh, most likely of relief when Jaehyun’s lips wrap around his nipple tighter. Jungwoo’s fingers trail up and down Jaehyun’s side, making him shiver slightly at the feeling of Jungwoo’s nails running along his heated skin. It’s comforting, so comforting. The feeling of Jungwoo’s fingers and the delightful sensation that feeding gives him. 

It didn’t always used to be like this, obviously. Jaehyun has always looked to Jungwoo for comfort, finding happiness in the way that he could deliver that to him in different ways. It all changed when Jungwoo became pregnant and his chest began to swell and then start producing milk. Jaehyun discovered the enjoyment of feeding by accident one evening while him and Jungwoo were playing around. Jaehyun had had his hand wrapped around Jungwoo’s chest, giving it a firm squeeze how Jungwoo likes it, and then milk just _squirted_ out. Jungwoo had gasped out, both of them staring at the milk that was sliding down his tit and onto the bed. Jaehyun did it one, two, three, more times before Jungwoo had whined for him to clean it up, the milk beginning to dry on his skin and making him feel sticky. Jaehyun did what he was told, dragging his tongue along Jungwoo’s chest all the way up to his nipple, wrapping his lips around and giving it a suck. After that, it soon became something that Jaehyun found himself enjoying more and more every time he did it. 

Most of the time it’s innocent, Jaehyun shuffling in the house after a long day at work, burying his face in Jungwoo’s neck, planting kisses along his skin while whispering how much he missed him. They eat dinner, catch each other up on their workdays, and clean up afterwards. Jaehyun will get a shower, coming home a few hours after Jungwoo has already washed up and gotten comfy. Then they’ll settle on the couch together, popping on random videos to wind down to and it’s often when Jaehyun feeds, falling into complete relaxation. 

There are times though where both of them can’t help but react to the intimate action. Especially days where Jungwoo’s hormones are high and he’s horny rather all day. Those are the days where Jaehyun feeds with a different purpose. Those days are the ones where Jungwoo will whine through text, telling Jaehyun how horny he is and how much he needs him. It’s the days where Jaehyun has to run to the bathroom to look at the pictures and videos that Jungwoo has sent him, all of them being far too naughty to be looked at at his desk. Pictures of Jungwoo’s chest covered in milk or him with his hand wrapped around his cock, barely being seen over his stomach. Then there’s the occasional video of Jungwoo on all fours, his phone positioned somewhere as it records him fucking himself with a vibrator, tummy hanging heavily and Jungwoo struggling to find a proper rhythm, his legs shaking and his body lazily rocking back. Those are the days where Jaehyun comes home with not only the intention of feeding for comfort and to melt his stress away but also to give himself and Jungwoo pleasure. 

Today though, Jaehyun has pure intentions, simply needing Jungwoo, needing the comfort that feeding brings him. 

“Jaehyun,” Jungwoo whines out, his hand curling around Jaehyun’s side as Jaehyun sucks rather hard, tongue sliding along Jungwoo’s nipple. Jungwoo’s legs shift under him and Jaehyun opens his eyes, looking up at his boyfriend to see him with his head tilted back, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, cheeks a pretty pink. 

Jaehyun pulls his mouth away, an audible pop filling the room, making his lips curl up into a grin. Jaehyun sticks his tongue out, pressing it against Jungwoo’s tit, letting it drag directly over his nipple and Jaehyun watches the way Jungwoo’s head lolls to the side, his lips parting to let out moan. As Jaehyun pulls his mouth away for a moment, Jungwoo takes the moment to reach his hand over, cupping his tit and giving it a squeeze, milk spurting out onto Jaehyun’s face. It makes both of them moan out and Jaehyun leans forward, biting down on Jungwoo’s nipple gently before he wraps his lips around it again, giving a gracious suck, one that has Jaehyun’s mouth filling with milk. 

“Darling,” Jungwoo sighs out, his hand gripping at Jaehyun’s side. “You’re doing such a good job. I bet you missed having mommy’s milk, didn’t you?” 

Jaehyun nods his head, his lips tightening around Jungwoo’s nipple, jaw moving up and down as he sucks gently. He’s missed it so much, so, so much. Feeding is something that Jaehyun never thought would be enticing for him, though he had never thought about it before Jungwoo began producing milk. Now though, it’s become a daily desire for him, eagerly coming home from work knowing that he’s going to get to feed from Jungwoo, his _mommy_ , a nickname that Jungwoo started calling himself once Jaehyun began to feed. 

“Here,” Jungwoo says breathily, hand tapping at Jaehyun’s side. “Switch to the other side,” Jungwoo whimpers, “This one is starting to hurt.” 

It doesn’t take as long to get situated this time, Jaehyun easily switching sides, settling back on Jungwoo’s lap, his hand wrapped around Jungwoo’s tit. Instead of going straight to sucking, Jaehyun gives small licks to Jungwoo’s nipple. The action makes Jungwoo groan out, his chest fluttering in a string of quick breaths. Jaehyun’s eyes close, his lips rubbing against Jungwoo’s nipple and Jaehyun practically nuzzles against his chest, not even bothering to care about the milk he can feel leaking out onto his face. 

Jungwoo’s fingers run through Jaehyun’s hair, the locks falling slowly back into place after each swipe. Jaehyun presses gentle kisses along Jungwoo’s tit, taking his time to somewhat pamper it before he swipes his tongue along the swollen bud, wrapping his lips around it and finally beginning to suck. 

“You’re such a good boy, Jaehyun,” Jungwoo says with a giggle. “It feels so good.” 

It doesn’t take long for the milk to begin to slow down, Jaehyun not getting nearly as much as he did a few minutes ago. It makes him pull back, tongue darting out to lick at his lips, not wanting to waste any that’s on his lips. Jungwoo is looking at him, his chubby cheeks tinted pink and even the tip of his nose. He lets his lips curl up into a smirk, hands cupping both of his tits, pushing them together and squeezing gently, letting small streams of milk slide out of his nipples, leaking out slowly instead of squirting out like earlier. 

The best part is that ever since Jungwoo became pregnant, his nipples have become big, much bigger than they were before. The milk dripping from his swollen buds looks rather perfect on his big brown nipples. It’s a wonderful sight, his boyfriend with his face flushed, lips red from biting and slick from licking. His hands are busy working on his tits, them barely being able to fit in his hands despite being rather empty at this point. That and the way that Jungwoo has this beautiful glow that radiates due to his pregnancy, has Jaehyun feeling like he’s on cloud nine just by looking at his boyfriend.

“How long do you think until you fill up again?” Jaehyun asks, slowly pushing himself up off of Jungwoo, one hand sliding up his boyfriend’s stomach. 

Jungwoo raises his eyebrow, lips parting in a sputtered laugh. “You want more already?” 

Jaehyun feels his ears heat up at the question, realizing that it’s slightly silly but he just can’t help but ask. “It’s been a long week,” Jaehyun sighs out, head tilting into Jungwoo’s touch as the younger one runs his fingers through his hair. “And I missed you so much.” 

“I know,” Jungwoo coos, his fingers gently pinching at Jaehyun’s cheek. “It’ll probably be a few hours since you got me pretty much empty.” Jungwoo lets his hand slide off of Jaehyun’s face, landing on his hand that’s resting on his stomach, giving it a gentle pat. “Why don’t we get a shower and have some dinner and then you can have more for dessert.” 

Jaehyun nods his head, a smile curling up his lips as he slides off of the couch. Jungwoo has his arms extended, hands wiggling for Jaehyun to grab. It takes him a minute to get a good grip and then Jaehyun is pulling him up, Jungwoo letting out the smallest of groans and there’s a tiny pop that most likely comes from his hips as Jungwoo stands up. Jungwoo smiles, hands sliding out from Jaehyun’s only to come and tug at the tie still tight around Jaehyun’s neck. His hands move down to unbutton the first few buttons of Jaehyun’s shirt, Jungwoo’s hands sliding down his chest. 

“Maybe you can treat mommy for dessert too,” Jungwoo hums, his eyes meeting with Jaehyun’s. 

Jaehyun tilts his head up, just enough to meet Jungwoo’s lips, trying to get as close as possible with his swollen tummy between them. “I’ll give you whatever you want, mommy,” Jaehyun mumbles against Jungwoo’s lips. 

Their kiss doesn’t last long, both of them pulling away, foreheads bumping together and noses brushing against one anothers. It’s barely been half an hour since Jaehyun’s been home but even the short amount of time that he’s spent with Jungwoo has nearly washed away all the frustrations of the day, even half the week it seems like. It’s such a simple thing, feeding, an action that perhaps shouldn’t bring Jaehyun as much comfort as it does, yet it’s become a regular thing for them. It’s the action that Jaehyun craves, the thing his mouth waters about at work when he’s packing up to leave, knowing that he’ll get to come home and not only see Jungwoo but be met with his swollen chest and Jungwoo just as eager for them to be sucked. 

“Good because my vibrator wasn’t enough earlier,” Jungwoo hums, fingers tugging at Jaehyun’s tie, loosening it further. There’s a sharp inhale from Jungwoo and he exhales with a whine. “Okay, maybe you can treat me while we’re in the shower,” Jungwoo says with a laugh. 

“That’s no fun,” Jaehyun pouts, lips pursing out as he watches Jungwoo’s hands slide up and down his chest. 

“You’re right,” Jungwoo quickly responds with a click of his tongue, “You won’t get to fuck me in your favorite position.” Jungwoo’s hands slide off Jaehyun’s chest, coming together in a small clap. “I guess we’ll just do it now,” Jungwoo grins, “Lay me down, fuck me on my back so you can see my tits bounce,” Jungwoo says slowly and Jaehyun knows he’s watching the way Jaehyun’s face turns red. “Then I’ll ride you and get you messy like you like.” 

“ _Mommy,_ ” Jaehyun whines, feeling his knees shake at Jungwoo’s words. “That sounds so good.” 

Jungwoo giggles, his fingers popping open the rest of the buttons on Jaehyun’s shirt. “Come on then, let’s go.” Jungwoo’s hand slides into Jaehyun’s, tugging him along through the living room. “If you we take it a bit slow, I bet i’ll fill up enough for you to feed some while you’re fucking me.” 

Jaehyun feels his whole body light up, his hand squeezing Jungwoo’s as he follows his boyfriend into the bedroom. The door is shut behind them, Jungwoo gently shoving Jaehyun against it. They share a kiss, then another, and another, until Jaehyun feels his head start to get fuzzy. Jungwoo flashes him a smile, his chubby cheeks pink and glowing and at that moment, Jaehyun has completely forgotten what a shitty week he had, only wanting to focus on Jungwoo. 

And Jaehyun honestly couldn’t be any more content than he is right now.

**Author's Note:**

> { im not really sure how i feel about this tbh, it was sitting in my docs for about a year and a half and i spruced it up a bit but 😅}  
> { i hope you enjoyed anyways 💕} 
> 
> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
